


无题（二）

by tonia



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 晰嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia/pseuds/tonia
Summary: 阿云嘎无法忍受在王晰身下承欢，却没想到一次失败的逃离将自己推向更加绝望的深渊……





	无题（二）

再次睁开眼睛的时候，阿云嘎只觉得全身酸痛，下体陌生肿胀的感觉让他脸色很臭，手腕破皮的地方已经被处理过了，若不是身下极为舒适的触感，和眼前明晃晃的雕花龙纹装饰，他几乎要认为自己还在军营里，还没有被抓住。

王晰匆忙结束早朝回到寝宫时正看到阿云嘎挣扎着从床上下来，小丫鬟们手足无措地捧着衣物和洗漱用品站在一旁，显然是想上前服侍但是被气势凶狠地喝退了。

年轻的皇帝冲上去揽住快要坠下龙床的男人，轻而易举压制住对方的挣扎，但是要想给一个不配合的男人更衣洗漱，那是几乎不可能的。

正当王晰认真考虑要不要下手重点的时候，此次战役的主力，蔡小将军“恰到好处”地出现，禀报了昨夜的战果。

少年嘹亮的声音仿佛一捆金绳，随着更多信息的透露，阿云嘎如同被束缚般渐渐停下反抗，最终胸膛起伏着靠在王晰怀里，一副让人心痒的顺从模样。

小皇帝满意地搂着男人，换了个轻松点的姿势，低头亲了亲他的发顶，低声道，只要你乖乖的，我现在就退兵，以河为界，接受北蒙的朝贡，并且放了他们。

这时阿云嘎终于拿正眼看王晰了，用字正腔圆的中原话说到，“那你现在就写下来。”声音一如既往悦耳，由于没什么力气，语调软软的，到青年耳朵里就有点撒娇的意味了。

于是小皇帝顺理成章地要求男人乖乖穿衣，一起用完早膳，再饶了一大圈，游山玩水般将主殿逛了个遍，在阿云嘎快要喷火的眼神下，才带着他来到御书房亲手写下赦免圣旨，当着他的面安排了使者以及谈合具体时间。

这期间每个人都是毕恭毕敬，没有对阿云嘎的存在露出哪怕一丝疑惑，显然都是王晰的心腹。

男人就这样被软禁在了这个年轻皇帝的身边。

他从小学习骑射武艺，就是想着有一天能保住自己家园的安危，却没想到如今故国的存亡却是以这种令他不耻的方式系在他身上了。

王晰将离主殿寝宫最近的一座偏殿赐给他，安排的下人都是会蒙语的，但是阿云嘎并没有因此扬起那紧抿下垂的嘴角，反而因为时不时借口登门拜访实则或示威或巴结的嫔妃们烦躁不已，加上小皇帝每晚翻了牌子之后，都会偷偷溜到他床上，更是加重了他的抵触，连饭都吃得少了。

王晰摸着阿云嘎比刚被来抓时细了很多的腰，当着他的面将御厨和致力于吃斋念佛的皇后叫来训斥。

他年幼继位，御下极严，赏罚分明，十分有手段，众人对他是又爱又怕，跟着他这么多年，是第一次见他如此严肃地训话，大家都跪在地上不知所措。

而后如王晰所料，阿云嘎终于忍不住帮众人求情。

经历使然，男人主动将责任都揽在自己身上，被小皇帝强硬地拥着无法下跪，他只好轻轻抓着对方明黄色的衣襟，蹙着眉，替众人解释，承诺自己会主动适应宫里的生活。

小皇帝满意地驱散众人，陪着阿云嘎用午膳。

他特地让人准备了味道鲜美的羊骨肉，眯着眼睛看着男人慢条斯理地吃完后，忍不住凑上去舔掉对方手上的余味。

阿云嘎似乎被吓到，愣愣地抬眼看他，王晰看了一会儿对方微张着双唇露出来的兔牙，直接抓着男人的手吻了上去。

阿云嘎没有拒绝，也没有迎合，默默仰头承受着，身体却因为预感到接下来的快意而开始微微颤抖，他做梦也想不到，王晰每次给他用来润滑的膏药，让他的身体愈发沉溺于欲望，被隔着衣物揉弄，被喘息着深吻的时候，都会忍不住全身发软。

家大业大，王晰每日十分繁忙，在确认了阿云嘎的态度后，他扩大了男人的活动范围，偶尔会去骑猎场欣赏对方飒爽的英姿。

见王晰没有太大反应，蔡程昱提出要跟这个有名的蒙族将军切磋，才一天不到，就围着阿云嘎转个不停了，老远都能听到少年喊嘎子哥的清脆声音。

男人在这宫里是什么角色，大家都心知肚明，只要没人点破，他也就泰然处之，只希望王晰不要让他在众人面前难堪。

这么长时间来，终于再次接触到自己喜欢的东西，阿云嘎肉眼可见地开心起来，他为人清正，性情温和，骑射技艺绝佳，很快跟御林军一帮兄弟熟络起来。

直到有一天，为了接见邻国重要使臣，王晰大宴群臣，众多王公贵族聚集在一起，很多人好奇地看着坐在王晰身边的阿云嘎，忍不住想八卦最近听到的传闻。

但是有王晰在场，大家都不敢放开了吃喝，气氛一度冷清沉闷，于是小皇帝拍了拍手，示意乐手伴舞进场，表情放松地欣赏了一会儿，又低声询问阿云嘎的意见。

这时，一个瘦高的身影端着酒樽站起，朗声说，听闻蒙族人不论男女都是能歌善舞，不知大家有没有福气欣赏到……

阿云嘎猛地转头看王晰的表情，对方只是淡笑着跟他介绍，那是他叔叔的独子，从小宠上天，没什么野心，整日就知道游山玩水，以往的宴会都不参加的，今日怕是为你而来。

男人张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么，在王晰身边这么长时间来，他还是捉摸不透对方的想法，青年眯着眼睛笑的时候，他不知道对方下一秒是要亲吻他还是惩罚他。

而王晰示意表演停下，说难得兄弟齐聚，大家都能一饱眼福，于是在阿云嘎不可置信的眼神中要求他表演几个自己最拿手的歌舞。

刚开始男人还有些拘谨，但是随着他沉浸在歌唱和舞蹈里，便放开了手脚，舞到尽兴处，他直接扔掉外袍，只着雪白里衣，随着动作露出的皮肤白地晃眼，显然是这几个月在宫里将养着十分滋润。

众人虽听不懂他的歌，但是被那美妙的嗓音和充沛的情绪感染者，那些有特殊爱好的权贵看着他的眼神愈发贪婪，几个打扮精致的妃子看着男人清俊的脸和修长柔韧的腰身，忍不住用折扇遮住嘴角，暗骂一声妖孽。

阿云嘎很久没有这么过瘾地表演过了，还在家乡的时候他经常和一起出生入死的兄弟们载歌载舞，他拥有过人的天赋，并且喜欢这种歌舞形式，进宫不久便抓住机会跟宫廷乐队交流过数次，没想到被王晰发现了，于是他下令让大家学习阿云嘎唱跳的旋律，为他伴奏。

在舞动过程中，男人忍不住向坐在主位的王晰投去目光，他无意识流露出的柔软神情让黏在他身上的视线越来越多，但是从小备受瞩目的阿云嘎不甚在意，只是大方自然地表演，偶尔眼波一扫，让众人心痒难耐。

表演完毕后，阿云嘎笑着行礼，随着音乐渐小，隐约能听到屏住呼吸后的吸气声，几道露骨的视线随着男人捡起衣袍蹦跶着回到王晰身边才不舍地收起。

那个玩世不恭的小王爷起身为阿云嘎敬酒，又大加赞美他的歌声和舞姿，当即赋诗一首，众人也跟着附和。

阿云嘎睁着乌黑的眼睛抿唇看着对方，由于距离较远，对方五官不甚清晰，尚能隐约感觉到是个衣着华丽丰神俊朗的年轻人，他大方地起身，只说小时候喝酒喝坏了，现下只能以茶代酒，作为赔罪，愿献歌一首。

谁知小王爷笑道，这首歌我要在自己王府里听，你说可行？

男人有些慌张地低头看王晰的神情，对方依旧淡淡的，示意他坐下，说贤弟还记得自己有个王府么，这几年尽在外面潇洒，什么时候安生了我带他去你那坐坐。

众人在他俩说话时都十分安静，连碗筷碰撞的声音都没有。

早有传闻这个小王爷是皇位最大的竞争者，而这些年王晰不顾反对动用大量人力物力攻打北蒙国，让百姓对他颇有微词，如今终于消停些了，不由让人怀疑他真正的目的。

一些耳目灵敏的官员觉得小王爷看似不务正业，实则一直在各地笼络人心，在场的一些反派人士看着青年赤裸的眼神，不由开始担心他会因为冲动坏了计划好的行动。

自从阿云嘎自由活动的范围扩大到皇城以外，他便每隔一段时间会收到神秘信息，对方很贴心地使用蒙语中的元素组成暗语，他每次看完就立刻销毁，像是没有发生过一样，但是不可否认，对方透露的内容让他纠结又心动。

王晰的确是个在床上很温柔的人，除了第一次必要的束缚，他不舍得在阿云嘎身上留下任何痕迹，但是他也是个不达目的不罢休的人。

即使已经经历过很多次，阿云嘎仍然不能从心里接受这种背德的交欢，但是在药物的作用下，在极负技巧地挑逗下，他还是会不受控制地沉浸在情欲之中。

在几年前战场上惊鸿一瞥，王晰便打定主意要得到阿云嘎。

骑在战马上的男人身形挺拔如同草原上的狼，天空中的鹰，而他王晰就是要折断狼的双腿，撕裂鹰的翅膀，将他变成自己的所有物，即使只有身体，他也要牢牢抓住。

最近看似温驯的阿云嘎实则一直在找机会逃离，他不知道胜算有多大，他只是怕自己不试着逃回去便会逐渐失去抗争的意志。每次无意中看到那些浓妆艳抹的戏子依偎在各种男人怀里撒娇，他都感觉像是被狠狠扇了一个耳光，想必在王晰眼里，他和这些靠身体生存的人没什么两样。

所以当收到时机成熟的暗示时，阿云嘎用尽了自己的演技才忍住没有表现地太兴奋。

当天晚上王晰再次要求阿云嘎坐上去自己动，他皱着眉无言地抗争了一会儿，最终还是抱着对方肩膀将青年纳入体内，即使内心还是觉得别扭，但是身体显然已然习惯了，没费什么力气便整根吞入，在爱抚下给出让人沉醉的回应，被王晰抱着双臀放倒在床上的时候，男人无力地抓着他揉弄自己下身的手，仰头呻吟，那声音让青年更加兴奋了，有点疯狂的动作让阿云嘎呜咽着叫他慢点。

除了第一次被迫承受青年的情欲，后来在阿云嘎的妥协下，两人的床事愈发顺畅，他还在北蒙时很少沉溺于这种事情，身体的反应稍显青涩，对王晰的挑逗完全无法抵抗，被欺负狠了会摇着头小声啜泣。

小皇帝想象不到男人被折磨到浑身凌乱的样子如此迷人，这时他都会低声安慰着，亲吻阿云嘎的额头，鼻梁，唇角，然后更深地将自己埋入那个潮湿淫靡的地方。

即使不愿承认，阿云嘎在这次云雨中异常柔软温驯，仿佛是在无声地告别。

他知道自己一定可以逃离，但是无法预知能否成功回到北蒙。

他原以为自己有能力突破追捕和边界的防守，却没想到暗里帮助他逃出皇城的幕后，是那个一直虎视眈眈的小王爷。

阿云嘎早就听过他大大小小的传言，立刻用尽浑身解数破他阵法，却被对方用一种诡异的银针刺中要穴，堪堪从马上坠落。

在青年怀里晕过去前，男人痛苦地皱着眉，眼前只看清对方明艳的笑容，模糊中似乎看到王晰担忧的脸，而阿云嘎脑中只有一个想法。

完了……


End file.
